


Complexo

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aqui está~ </p><p>Espero que esteja bom Nao-san =*</p></blockquote>





	Complexo

     Havia um vazio em sua mente naquele momento.

     Nenhum som, nada em sua volta parecia ter sentindo enquanto observava um corpo cair tão lentamente que nem podia acreditar que o tempo passava. Vermelho dominava sua visão mais do que qualquer coisa, um vislumbre de uma camélia rubra que despetalava no corpo de palidez cadavérica que explicava o porquê dele ter aquele apelido. Zumbi.

     No fundo sabia que ele era um humano, mas evitava sempre ter imaginado aquele fim. No fim todos os homens morriam, aquele mundo não deixava ninguém esquecer-se disso. Um mundo onde a cada segundo várias pessoas morriam apenas por ter respirado um pouco do ar tóxico, pela fome, pela sede, pela dor e sofrimento... Tinha ignorado tudo isso porque não podia imaginá-lo morrendo.

     Seus pés tremiam enquanto o corpo continuava em movimento, lutando pela vida no meio daqueles homens, usando dos líquidos do tubo de ensaio, tudo tão mecânico que se assustava. Não tinha controle do corpo, a única coisa que passava em sua mente naquele exato momento é que tinha de pegá-lo... Ele ainda podia estar vivo, ainda poderia curá-lo... Ainda poderia leva-lo para casa e depois de algumas implicâncias poderiam... Poderiam, poderiam fazer tantas coisas... Poderiam... Poderiam ficar lá naquele quarto escuro conversando, poderiam brincar com as coisas de seu laboratório. Poderiam... Poderiam fazer amor.

     Coisa estranha de se pensar naquele momento que sempre tinha pensando no que faziam como apenas sexo. Mesmo depois de tudo nenhum dos dois realmente afirmaram ter um relacionamento, mesmo que talvez no fundo ambos soubessem que tinham. Ambos tinham aquela carência, aquele problema que lhes faziam perigosos, fatores de risco que nenhum símbolo poderia realmente mostrar o quão perigosos eram.

     Mas isso não importava. Seus olhos mostravam a confusão da sua mente quando parou, estático perto do corpo dele. Os inimigos lhe rodeavam, mas pareciam sentir o perigo. Morto... Ele estava morto e nem sequer tivera a chance de ouvir qualquer última palavra dele. Em um momento estavam ali lutando e no outro... Tão rápido. Tão vazio. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, um formigamento espalhando-se pela pele, o coração contraindo-se ao ponto de que mesmo um milhão de gritos não poderiam aliviar a dor.

     Mas não gritava. Sua mente ainda não sabia o que fazer, não conseguia aceitar. Só conseguia olhar para os inimigos e esperar que aquele corpo levantasse, como se não pudesse ver a quantidade de sangue que saía do corpo alheio. Girou o corpo, começando o ataque novamente em volta dele. Seus dedos rapidamente mudavam de um frasco para outro, dando a impressão de que eram infinitos por baixo de sua roupa, mas estavam acabando. Porém não conseguia pensar em nada disso. Em nada... Em nada...

     Por enquanto.

     Por quê?

     Por que ele não levantava?

     Estava ali lutando... Ele deveria se levantar para que pudessem fugir.

     – Levante-se! – Gritou. Não conseguindo reunir coragem para o olhar para o corpo. – Levante-se... – Surrou dessa vez, quase que implorando enquanto seu rosto era manchado por dois líquidos alaranjados. Desciam ácidos, literalmente ácidos. Ele estava morto. Sabia disso, mas não podia aceitar isso... Como poderia? Ele era o único em todo o mundo que poderia respirar o mesmo ar que si diretamente, sem morrer. O único que podia lhe tocar sem problemas, e ouvir sua voz verdadeira.

     Enquanto si mesmo era único que podia tocar naqueles lábios dele e permitir aquelas explosões... Sentia-se sempre como se fossem pólvora e fogo se unindo. Uma bomba perigosa prestes a explodir a cada beijo. Aquele beijo que era proibido e, mesmo assim, o melhor que tinha experimentado desde sempre. Algo que não podia esquecer, que às vezes tinha gostos estranhos, algumas vezes gosto de carne pútrida e sangue... Mas que não deixava de ser delicioso, que não deixava de lhe excitar.

     Seu corpo queimava. Queimava de forma irritante. Como se fogo líquido percorresse suas veias. Não conseguia parar de se mover. Queria ouvir gritos, gritos que abafassem os do seu interior, queria ver sangue o suficiente para manchar sua memória ou seus olhos para que não mais visse o corpo dele em sua cabeça. Queria ver neles o sofrimento, um sofrimento maior do que o que sentia, mas ao mesmo tempo sua paciência não permitia que perdesse tempo os torturando e acabava os matando. Deixar o corpo deles tão frio quanto o de Nathan deveria estar.

     No fim... Podia chamar de tolo qualquer um que dissesse que a vingança não valia a pena. Seu vazio podia não ter sido preenchido. A pessoa que amava podia não ter retornado, mas... Ao menos, ao menos não deixara o corpo dele ser levado por aquelas pessoas, ser descartado de qualquer jeito por aí como se não fosse nada além de lixo. AO menos tinha dado a eles a mesma coisa que tinham dado ao jovem... Mas não era o bastante. Aqueles caras eram muito pouco, sua fúria não poderia ser aplacada.

     Os corpos estavam espalhados aos montes... Seu corpo quase tão dilacerado que ninguém poderia acreditar que ainda estava vivo. Mas seu corpo era diferente... Tudo aquilo ainda era pouco demais para lhe matar. Não era um dos conhecidos do líder por nada. Não era o cara mais confiável para preparar fugas para os grupos por nada. Era forte, era mortal... Só que naquele momento era frágil, mais frágil do que uma boneca de porcelana que facilmente quebraria ao cair no chão.

     Estava tonto, a visão em uma mistura de cor bagunçada já que seu sangue misturado com o seu suor tomava tons estranhos. Um estranho tom de verde que doía sua pele, mas podia ignorar isso também tamanha eram as outras dores que sentia. Cambaleava enquanto andava até o corpo dele, tomando-o em seus braços sem se preocupar com se ia corroê-lo com aquele líquido ou com suas lágrimas que ainda não tinham acabado... Não ainda. Foi quando sentiu como se uma explosão ocorresse, finalmente quando seus sentimentos mais humanos dominaram.

      Triste, tão triste... Eram gritos de dor de uma fera que tinha perdido tudo. Roucos, que poderiam facilmente machucar a garganta, misturado com os soluços. Era o completo desalento, a completa agonia de alguém que nem mais sabia se tinha uma alma. E nem mesmo sabia o que buscava. Nem mesmo sabia do que chorar adiantaria. Nem mesmo sabia o que fazer com o corpo tão frio, tão mais frio que antes em suas mãos. Só fazia, porque nada mais podia fazer, nada mais podia lhe consolar além da própria voz. Porque novamente não tinha mais ninguém. Porque novamente estava só.  

     Nathan tinha sido egoísta, hipócrita, cínico, insensível e violento... Mas nunca o ouvira reclamar ao menos uma vez de nada não importava quão miserável a via dele fosse. Não escapara dos mal humores dele, provocara-o, aos poucos abriu-se para ele e tentou fazê-lo abrir-se para si também por mais que ele evitasse se ligar emocionalmente consigo. De início aproveitara o sexo violento com picadas de sadomasoquismo, a perversão dele. Mas depois se viu compartilhando cigarros e bebidas e passando mais tempo com ele do que desejava antes.

     Com o tempo notou-se tentando agradá-lo. Com o tempo passou a não se importar com o fato de que não dividiam a mesma cama, com as atitudes estranhas dele. Começou a notar o medo dele e a querer acalmá-lo. Com o tempo mesmo sem o romantismo de uma relação Shakespeariana notou que tinha todos os sentimentos de uma pessoa completamente apaixonada por alguém e queria ser correspondido. Estava mudando, estava mudando para se adaptar ao jeito do outro e isso tinha sido tão assustador para si, mas mesmo assim. Não se arrependia.

     Não se arrependia por ter insistido mesmo que ele tivesse sido com completo imbecil e babaca maior parte do tempo. Também não era lá um doce. Não se arrependia por depois de um tempo ter se deixado dominar por ele na cama sem nenhum problema, por mais que sempre fosse usar alguma “palavra de baixo calão” para se opor à qualquer coisa que ele fizesse. Por mais que fosse uma espécie de superior dele, por mais que fosse perigoso, não se importava que ele conseguisse sempre lhe deixar frágil se quisesse e gemendo como uma vadia nas mãos experientes dele.

     Ou com o fato de que era agarrado em qualquer canto ou com a infidelidade. Coisa que o outro não precisava se preocupar sobre si porque facilmente podia matar pessoas apenas por lhe tocarem, mesmo sem querer. Mas não que ele fosse se importar, e na verdade toda essa liberdade lhe agradava. Não era ciumento, mas não gostaria de ser trocado. Não sabia quando tinha se tornado tão inseguro e ele tinha se tornado tão importante para si. Tudo era tão complexo. 

     Depois de horas... Depois que seus braços já estavam moles demais para conseguir suportar o peso do corpo dele soltou-o e levantou-se. Não podia ficar ali, mas antes de ir embora tinha algo a fazer. A última coisa que poderia fazer pela pessoa que foi um pouco mais em sua vida do que ninguém poderia ser... Alguém que podia não ter sido a pessoa mais doce e carinhosa de sua vida. Podia não ter sido seu melhor amigo. Podia não ter sido sensível o suficiente para lhe consolar um pouco o peso de tantos anos sem desabafar para ninguém...

      Mas que era a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. 

      Com um de seus tubos de ensaio pegou um pouco de um líquido que conhecia no sangue de um dos homens que tinha se misturado com o seu. Sabia que efeito teria em contato com água, explosivo. Com isso procurou atentamente por um lugar onde tivesse a passagem do líquido, que não devia desperdiçar, mas... Faria por ele. Pegou um pouco da própria água e jogou na pedra, apenas depois jogando o vidro forte o suficiente para quebrar e explodir a parede e o cano.

     Depois disso pegou um pouco da água que saía, tirou todos os outros corpos do lugar, deixando-os corroer em outra poção preparada do seu sangue e só depois disso voltando, trancando todo o local onde o corpo de Nathan continuou.

     Ficou lá até que a água cobrisse seu corpo, notando que ele se tornava cada vez mais tóxico misturando-se com os líquidos do seu corpo, seu suor, até mesmo sua respiração. Não podia morrer ainda, não podia acompanhá-lo, mas...

     Aquele lugar inteiro se tornaria o túmulo dele, onde ninguém além de si poderia entrar. Tão tóxico que mesmo com máscaras de gás ninguém sobreviveria. Ninguém mais teria o direito... Ninguém mais... Porque essa era sua forma de honrar eternamente aquele homem que nunca se importou com riquezas.

     Sua forma de dizer que no fundo, no fundo... Ele tinha sido seu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui está~ 
> 
> Espero que esteja bom Nao-san =*


End file.
